The Littlest Rebel: Cindel Towani's Story
by Sakura Solo
Summary: When Luke find a 7 year old stranded Cindel Towani with data tapes from Lady Tarkin, things unravel as she aids the Rebellion and slowly reveals not only the truth of the Imperial Empire, but may be the key to Vader's redemption. AU post ANH.


The Littlest Rebel: A Story about Cindel Towani

Written by: Sakura Solo

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. Belongs to George Lucas. Only writing this because as a kid, I honestly thought her parents were Han and Leia and Luke was there (I blame the X-Wing clothing.) I really do think she would have been a good character to add into the actual trilogy along with the droids, and I hope you enjoy this.

Chapter 1: Luke's Unexpected Discovery & how everyone discovered something worth knowing

It was midmorning on the Rebel Alliance's base on Yavin IV, and it had been nearly 1 year since the destruction of the Death Star, a space station that had the ability to destroy a planet. Since then, Palpatine was sparing no expense to find the one called 'Skywalker'. So far, both he and Lord Vader were having no luck, and the Imperial Fleet was entrenched in the Outer Rim. So for now, the base was safe.

That morning, Luke and R2D2 were patrolling the grounds for possible intruders, when Luke noticed than life scan as picking up something. Beeping in surprise, R2 directed a question at Luke, "Yeah, I see that R2. Someone _is _down there, no doubt about that." Landing the X-Wing, Luke hopped out of the cockpit, and reaching out with the Force, he ambled up a path in the thick underbrush. About a quarter mile in, Luke gasped in surprise!

In the midst of a clump of trees was an escape pod that had fallen over on its side. Beeping nervously, Luke laughed at R2's reaction. "Relax; it's not from an Imperial Cruiser. But it looks like someone is living here." Poking his head inside, Luke noticed that one of the benches was being used as a bed, and there was a blaster, albeit one meant for an adult. Luke frowned, "It's… a little kid living here. I wonder how he got here." Picking up a somewhat tattered jacket, Luke told Artoo, "It's a little girl! How did a little one get all the way here? Maybe a refugee from Alderaan?"

While Luke was pondering about this conumdrum, he heard a small gasp, and looked up. The owner of the jacket had returned, and wasn't too happy with being discovered. "Who are you," she demanded. Luke smiled, "Hi there. You live here?" The child sighed, "Yes, I live here. Why are you in my house?"

"Your house," Luke asked, and the girl nodded. "This is my house. I crashed here, and if you are with the Empire, then it's none of your business. Are you a Rebel?" Luke nodded, "Yes, I am. Now, would you please tell me your name? I am Luke Skywalker, Rebel pilot and Jedi Knight. Now, who are you?"

The girl said softly, "MY name is Cindel Towani, and I am seven years old. I crashed here about 3 months ago running away, I think." Sitting down next to Luke, she asked, "You have a pretty Astro-droid? What's he called?" "R2-D2," Luke replied, and Artoo beeped a greeting.

Luke inquired, "Why are you running away form the empire, Cindel?" Cindel reluctantly showed him a package that was hidden under a palm leaf. "They're data tapes Noa stole from Lady Tarkin. She came to my school one day to speak." Luke frowned, the data tapes held top secret info that Leia and the others needed to see as soon as possible.

Leaving the pod, Luke told her, "Cindel, my friends really need to see those data tapes. IT is very important that we keep these. Aw, don't cry! You can come back to the base with me, okay?" Sniffing, Cindel agreed, "All right, but you won't send me away?" Picking her up, "Of course not. Why would I do that?" "Because the troopers who killed Noa wanted to send me away." Luke whispered, "Nobody will send you away, I promise." Taking Luke's hand, the trio headed back to the X-Wing.

Once they were back on the base, Cindel was talking to Artoo, when the X-Wing landed. A very worried Wedge Antilles ran out to meet him. "There you are, man Leia was really worried about you," he lectured, as Luke helped Cindel out of the X-Wing. Shyly standing behind Luke, the Jedi asked, "Hey Wedge, I really need to talk to Leia. Or actually she does." He moved aside, revealing young Cindel. Wedge gaped as though he had seen a ghost, but he recovered his senses, and said, "Hey there, goldilocks. I'm Wedge, a friend of Luke's. How long were out in the jungle?" Cindel grinned, she liked Wedge, he was a lot like Mace when he had still been alive.

Just then, the hassled C3PO ran out, "Thank the maker! Princess Leia will receive you in an hour. My goodness, who is the child?" Cindel smiled, "Hello." Luke explained, "Threepio, this is Cindel and she is an orphan. She wants to meet Leia, so could you please see to it she has a shower and fresh clothes?" "Yes Master Luke, come along Miss Cindel. You too, Artoo." Once they left, Luke grinned, "Imagine a little kid trying to take to take on Vader. Just boggles the mind. Wedge?" Wedge looked pale, "Luke… I knew her older brother, Mace. He was a freelance Rogue Squadron pilot. But… he died somehow about a year ago." Luke frowned, "Are you going to tell Leia and the higher ups?" Wedge frowned, "Not yet. I will on my own time." He then walked off, leaving Luke to his own devices.

Meanwhile, Cindel had just finished her shower, and it felt wonderful to be clean again. There were no clothes in her size, so she had to wear her old clothes, which had been laundered. She was in the lounge with the droids, when one of the soldiers asked, "Are you Miss Towani?" "Yes, I am." He gestured for her to follow, so she had to walk briskly to keep up.

Princess Leia's office and quarters were on the third level of the temple, and Luke was already there. Cindel took his hand, as the silver door opened, and Leia Organa, princess of Alderaan was sting at a desk. Leia looked up, "Hello, Luke. What did you want to see me about?" Luke smiled softly, and replied, "Someone wants to meet you." Stepping aside, Leia noticed a small girl of about seven years of age with curly, blonde hair and large blue eyes.

Leia smiled kindly, "Hello there, Cindel. I'm Princess Leia. What did you want to show me?" Producing the package, Cindel replied, "These are data tapes from the Empire that Noa stole from Lady Tarkin, and I think he wanted to bring them here, but he was killed by her troopers, so I ran away from her starship and landed here…"

Leia embraced the child, "It's all right. Thank you. Did your mother tell you about the Rebellion?" Cindel shook her head, "No, I saw your pictures before on the Holonet and Momma said that the Rebellion was trying to restore the Old Republic. Trying to undo Order 66…"

Leia cocked her head, "Order 66? What's that?" Cindel said aloud, "Papa said that after the Clone Wars, Palpatine used one of the Jedi to kill all the Jedi using Clone Troopers. That's why the Clone Wars were fought, to kill the Jedi Knights. They were in books, but the Emperor had them all vaporized. Noa told me about the Clone Wars stuff because he saw a battle once."

Luke asked, "Did Noa ever tell you what was on the data tapes?" Cindel shook her head, and Leia interrupted, "Why don't get some lunch, and could you tell me about your parents?" Cindel agreed and both went off to grab some lunch.

Luke was stunned, the Emperor had used a Jedi as an agent! _Why didn't Ben tell me about this? Then this means Palpatine was already in power, but was the agent Vader? In that case, if my father was murdered with a lightsaber, then how could have Vader killed him...unless… My father and Vader are one in the same? Darth Vader is my father? Can't be…Cindel knows a lot about the Jedi Order, could her family have more secrets?_

He would have to wait, right now the data tapes needed to be studied, and Cindel needed to have someone to tell what she knew. For her sake, he thought grimly, space knows what Vader would be capable of with this information.

Elsewhere in the GFFA, Yoda murmerred, "Begun the redemption of Vader has…"


End file.
